


Reacquaintance

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, at least at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord returns from a Decepticon war campaign, and he and Trepan get reacquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some consensual Overlord x Trepan smut.

Trepan jolted awake when he felt someone sit on the berth, the stench of old energon and smoke hitting his nose. Overlord was back from his most recent campaign. Finally.

“You are not getting into this berth smelling like that.” Trepan muttered, not even looking over his shoulder, “Go wash up or I will with hold lessons and everything else.”

Overlord grunted, though he did not move right away. Finally Overlord stood and lumbered off, the sound of the door to the washroom swishing open, then closed behind him.

Trepan smiled. Being Overlord’s prisoner was fine he supposed. Nice food, and he was a good student. Eager to learn. Then again Trepan would want the codes to a kill switch that would shut him down too.

He had been afraid at first. worried what Overlord would do to him. But despite the pet name of ‘dumb brute’ that Trepan had gifted to the triple-changer, Overlord was sensible enough to not hurt an asset. In fact Trepan was pampered a good deal. He had Overlord under his heel. Sure, Overlord was not totally under Trepan’s control, but Trepan had no need to do that. Overlord knew how to keep a mech happy.

He dozed in a light recharge, the sound of running cleanser lulling him. After a while it turned off, and soon the weight on the berth was back. No longer did Overlord reek of death. A very good change.

The triple changer laid behind Trepan, a massive arm wrapping around his slim middle and pulling him up against the large and warmed frame. Trepan purred, pleased to not be alone in the berth. He rested his hands on the larger one, lacing their servos together.

After a while Overlord shifted, his other arm siding under Trepan’s frame, cradling the mnemosurgeon gently. Trepan made a soft hum as Overlord took his chin between his servos. He did not resist the motion to turn his head, happily accepting the soft lazy kiss Overlord gave him.

Trepan quickly lifted a leg, hooking on the larger mech’s hip. Overlord gave a pleased rumble, the vibrations pleasing to Trepan’s frame.

Trepan pulled away, smiling. “Hmmm. Need some help winding down?” he reached behind him, rubbing under Overlord’s chin.

Overlord hummed, the large hand on Trepan’s belly sliding down to cup the smaller’s panel guard. “Get this out of the way.” he demanded. Trepan complied, the guard transforming away, letting Overlord’s hand finally press to his interfacing panel. Trepan moaned as the sensitive metal was rubbed, his lips parting. Overlord took advantage of that, pressing his soft lips against him again, the kiss still lazy.

Trepan moved his hand from Overlord’s face, reaching back and cupping the decepticon’s own panel. His needles slipped out and he scratched at it, smirking as Overlord groaned loudly. He toyed at the seams of the panel for a bit before he pulled his hand away, needles retracting as it slid aside, Overlord’s spike instantly pressurizing into his waiting hand. He rubbed it slowly, laughing breathlessly as his huge lover pawed at him.

“You want my panel open to?” Trepan asked, his hands twisting over the head of the large spike.

“Yessss.” Overlord hissed, his hips rocking gently into Trepan’s hand. 

Trepan complied, spike pressurizing and valve exposed. He moaned as large servos rubbed over his heated valve. He scooted up a bit on the berth so Overlord’s hips were aligned with his. They kissed again, his frame shaking as Overlord rubbed his outer node with tight slow circles. He playfully nipped on the other’s large lower lip, then the glossa that darted out to lick at the sore spot.

Trepan squeaked as a large servo pressed to the ring of his valve, slipping inside after a few moments of pressure. It had been a few months since they last interfaced, and his calipers had naturally reset. He tilted his hips forward, letting Overlord get the servo in a bit deeper.

Overlord hummed against him, the servo moving in and out slowly. The mnemosurgeon rode the servo, chewing on his lip as he rocked his hips. After a while he nodded and whined, a signal for Overlord to add another. His back arched as his lover complied, his hand twisting in the fabric that covered the berth. 

“I was gone far too long wasn’t I?” Overlord said softly into Trepan’s audio, mouthing one of his antenna.

Trepan nodded. “Much too long. I was lonely.” he admitted it freely. He liked Overlord’s company. He whined again, his hips jerking as Overlord slid in a third servo, his optics watering slightly. It burned a little, proof it had been too long. He let out a hot vent, slowly relaxing in Overlord’s grip. The servos inside him began to move, stretching him and ensuring he was lubricated enough for the even larger spike.

Finally Overlord removed them, going back to rubbing Trepan’s node. Trepan rocked his hips again, Overlord’s large spike sliding between his thighs and brushing against his valve. He made a ‘mhm’ sound, quickly reaching down and guiding the spike to its destination. Once it was pressed to his valve he laughed.

“Come on dumb brute. I could use a bit of a wind down too.” Trepan panted, keening soon afterwards as Overlord pushed his way in. He was slow, rocking his hips so each segment of his spike inched its way in. Trepan groaned softly, his hands twisting the sheets again. “Yeah… Oh Primus.”

Overlord just laughed, and Trepan soon felt most of the spike seat itself inside his valve. Overlord’s servos still toyed with the node, though they moved faster a bit harder. After a few moments Overlord rocked his hips, making Trepan’s spinal strut arch. He started a steady rhythm, turning Trepan to to him for another kiss. Trepan’s vents hitched at each inward thrust, the massive spike rubbing the delicate valve lining perfectly. The smaller mech flexed his calipers as best he could given how far they were stretched, pleased when Overlord hummed against his mouth.

His frame bounced, his fans finally clicking on. Trepan opened his vents up all the way, letting out a soft gasp as Overlord nosed his ceiling node. His glossa pressed past Overlord’s lips, deepening the kiss they were still sharing. The Decepticon was a very good kisser. Everything that he did with his mouth was good to be honest.

Their interfacing was slow and lazy, though Trepan had a feeling that soon Overlord would make it more to his liking. For now though Trepan savored the tenderness. He relaxed completely, just savoring the growing charge and feelings growing in his tank. He rested his hand over the one that played with his node, sliding his servos between Overlord’s in a sweet gesture.

He was getting close now. That same tightness was building, but Overlord made a disappointed sound, pulling out with a wet pop. Lubricants trickled down Trepan’s dark thigh, and he whined. “What…. I was close. What are you doing?”

Overlord moved over Trepan, lacing their servos together. “It wasn’t working for me.” And with a soft hiss and click the triple-changer’s chassis sliding away and exposing his green spark.

Trepan rose a brow, but after a few moments he did the same, his normal blue one exposed. He looked up at his lover, the look on his face amused. “You and your spark merges. Do try to keep your spark energy under control this time.”

Overlord smirked. “I don’t think I can do that. I really missed you, Trepan.” He suddenly was inside of trepan, making the mnemosurgeon wail in shock as his ceiling node was rammed. Before Trepan could even collect himself, Overlord hand pressed their chests together.

Trepan’s whole frame went rigid, arches of electricity dancing over his frame as his spark was suddenly enveloped with the strange power of Overlord’s spark. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell his lover off, but all he emitted was static. Spark merging with a point one percenter was its own experience all together. Trepan’s frame soon thrummed with excess energy, his optics watering again.

He tossed his head back as Overlord started thrusting hard and fast, but not too hard as to injure him. Trepan’s whole frame was tingling with pleasure, warnings flashed over his hud. Stress on his fuses, stress on his entire system. Spark merging with a point one percenter held its risks if the energies were not controlled. After all, one of Overlord’s favorite stories was how his first pulse killed the mech that found his spark.

Trepan squeezed Overlord's hands, every inward thrust making him gasp static. It was getting very hard to think, being consumed with the feeling of the spike stimulating his ceiling node, the feeling of the power burning around his spark. There was a soft pop, the smell of burning coolants hitting his olfactory sensors. He was over heating. But he didn’t care. It was so good. So utterly amazing.

The tension that was building in his frame reached its highest point before finally releasing in waves. Trepan’s optics whited out, his hips rocking wildly as he overloaded. His valve convulsing and gushed lubricants and his circuits tingled as he felt the overload over his entire frame. His spark pulsed, and Overlord moaned over him, his thrusts growing faster and going deeper. He was pressing his weight onto Trepan, their sparks now spinning so very close together.

Trepan quickly overloaded again, his spike spurting transfluids onto Overlord’s torso. Overlord’s spark was pulsing harder and harder, sending large amounts of energy through to the smaller mech. Trepan heard him snarl above him, and for the briefest moment felt hot transfluids fill him.

But the energy of the Decepticon’s overload was too much, and Trepan was knocked offline.

When he woke up, his body felt like lead. He could feel Overlord laying next to him, and so he tried to move his arms, but it did not work correctly. He reset his optics a few times, static making it hard to see. He did a quick diagnostic, finding out Overlord’s powerful spark had caused him to blow three fuses and jumbled the electric signals that controlled his motor functions. After a few minutes he was able to lift his arm and smack Overlord on the face.

Overlord growled at him, and Trepan opened his mouth, his glossa feeling heavy and fat. It took him a few moments to form words. “I told you… Control your energy…. Blew fuses….”

Overlord let out a huff, but then he chucked. “You still liked it though.” That earned him another slap on the face. Overlord just laughed a bit harder, pulling Trepan up against his side. “I’ll replace your fuses in the morning. Sleep now. You need it.”

Trepan nuzzled Overlord’s side, muttering darkly. He would have to do an examination of his spark chamber later to make sure nothing was damaged. But Overlord was right. It felt amazing. And he had held back just enough to not cause Trepan pain. He smiled at that thought, holding onto it as he slipped into a long and peaceful recharge.


End file.
